A New War
by Space Napoleon
Summary: [Work in progress] Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Admiral Wullf Yularen and his fleet find themselves confronted by a new enemy shortly after fighting off a Separatist invasion.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first story, so don't judge me when I screw things up or get the timeline or something of that sort all messed up. Didn't exactly know what to write about so I decided to throw Star Wars and Destiny together...cause why not?

* * *

"Well, that was fun." Obi Wan Kenobi said as he put away his lightsaber, the enemy droids or atleast what remained of them, still red hot from the skirmish just seconds ago.

He, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, and a battalion of Clones had just won a lengthy battle with Separatists and their fleet as they invaded Christophsis, a planet covered in large crystalline forests. Lucky for them, the planet has an atmosphere breathable by human beings.

This was one of the first times a large scale battle had been fought on the planet's surface as Christophsis was generally left alone. However, mining operations had become more common as manufacturers have been attempting to mass produce massive energy cannons for the Republic.

Up above the atmosphere, Admiral Wullf Yularen had managed to defeat the Separatist's fleet up above the planet and was now sending vital supplies to be dropped in along with Clone reinforcements. The clash had many casualties on both sides, but once again, the Republic had proven victorious.

"Hey look Snips," Anakin Skywalker walked beside Ahsoka, scolding her for being so reckless, "why would you drop a wall on me? I don't care that there was a hole in it."

"Look, you're fine. Plus, you could do with a little scare factor here and there." Ahsoka replied, grinning to herself as dust fell off her old boots.

"It's going to be a long day with you as a padawan." Anakin responded.

The both were then interrupted by Captain Rex, who had just returned from the remains of an old building that he was holding off in.

"Sir, we've just received word that a large fleet is approaching," Rex stated as he wiped dirt off his shoulder pads, seeming unfazed by his close encounter with death.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Republic Venator floating above Christophsis's atmosphere….

"Um...Sir, you're gonna want to come see this." A Republic navigator said, motioning to Admiral Wullf Yularen.

Yularen moved away from his center bridge and got close to the navigator.

"What is it?" Yularen asked, hoping it wasn't more Separatists. "What in the…" He moved his face closer to see a huge multitude of dots moving at incredible speed towards them.

"We have to assume that's a hostile fleet." The legendary Admiral then moved back to his center bridge where he immediately started barking orders.

"Ready all weapons, I want the remaining frigates realigned aside both…" Wullf was cut off by the loud beeping noises made from the scanners.

"They're here."

* * *

Back on the ground down below...

Captain Rex was checking reinforcements and getting a head count with other Clone officers when he was interrupted from his conversation by murmuring Clones.

The captain, deep in thought, ignored the troops for a minute before pausing to hear their talk.

"Well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall." A Clone said, looking into the sky above.

Rex, upon hearing this, realized something was amiss and payed close attention before taking off his helmet and staring straight up. Seeing the monstrous fleet, he simply said "There's gonna be one heck of a firework display."


	2. Chapter 2

The massive fleet came into view and immediately opened fire upon the the remaining Republic Fleet.

Admiral Wulff Yularen hesitated momentarily, terrified of the sheer size of the enemy fleet. It wasn't until seeing the Dreadnaught that he almost collapsed.

This Dreadnaught, larger than anything the galaxy had ever seen. The giant was around 3,475,000 meters long and could probably eat moons, if not planets. The largest vessel in the Republic navy was only 8,000 meters long and was stationed far away in Kuat. What appeared to be a massive energy cannon station on the side of the ship was larger than the entire fleet the Admiral had at his disposal. Not to mention the millions of Tombships that alone, had the power to wipe out everything in it's path.

Officers immediately started screaming in terror, attempting to get to an escape pod.

"I will not be remembered as the Admiral who ran from the enemy," Yularen yelled, "but rather, as the one who laughed in the face of death!"

"FIRE!"

Every weapon at the fleet's disposal opened fire upon the monster, barely making a dent.

Clone pilots ran for the starfighters and bombers, determined to give it all they had.

"Get in! Hurry!" A Clone pilot yelled as he opened the hatch on his fighter.

"Blue squadron, this is Blue leader, on me," A clone pilot said as he took off towards the Tombships, "Go for the smaller ships!"

"This is Blue One, over." Another Clone said as he followed Blue leader.

The Tombships opened fire and decimated the Squadron.

"This is Blue Three, I've been hit! I've been h" The pilot smashed into a Tombship in a fiery explosion.

Everything got incredibly bright as the energy weapon charged up, getting ready to fire.

The Dreadnaught then released the charged energy upon the Republic fleet using it's massive super weapon.

Countless explosions rocketed the ship in such a short matter of time that no one felt it until they were in it. Unlucky pilots that were unable to exit the hangar were included.

The Admiral stood there knowing full well what was happening. Instead of ducking for cover or hiding, he stood there, and embraced the light, knowing that he was going to be remembered.

And just like that, the legendary Admiral Wullf Yularen of the Republic was no more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Great darkness I feel, warn the Jedi I cannot" Yoda stood up from his chair before falling back into it.

He had felt the darkness coming, but he was too late to warn the others. Now, many would die.

Images of the Dreadnaught flashed through the Grand Master's head, Hive creatures slaughtering innocent civilians as Clones tried to stop them, before getting cut down themselves. Jedi and Clones alike were being killed and tossed around as if they were nothing more than old dolls.

Mace Windu entered the room and found Yoda in great distress.

"Master Yoda, I sense darkness, I'm sure you've already felt this."

"Too late we are. Warn Obi Wan and Anakin Skywalker we cannot." Yoda replied, a worried and weary look on his face.

"Hope we must, survive they can." Yoda said before grabbing his cane.

* * *

"We must warn the Jedi Council!" Obi Wan Kenobi yelled as he motioned to Anakin.

"Our fleet is gone, all we have is a handful of dropships!" Anakin yelled back, worried for his fellow troops.

"Yep, it's gonna be a long day, and it's not even my fault." Ahsoka said, staring into the sky as Tombships started to pour into the atmosphere.

"Hey Skyguy, any more bright ideas?" Ahsoka asked.

"We got company!" Anakin yelled as he motioned to Captain Rex.

Hive poured out of the hundreds of thousands of Tombships as Clones opened fire, shooting as many as they could before they reached the ground.

Tombships fired off explosive purple blasts known as Axion Darts at the Clone battalion, shredding the Clone ranks as they attempted to retaliate.

Obi Wan was horrified by these beasts. Their skin appeared to be dried and flaking, yet it acted as incredibly strong armor.

The Clones were being killed left and right as they hopelessly attempted to fight back.

"There's too many!" We need to get out of here now!" Anakin Skywalker yelled at the top of his lungs as to allow Ahsoka and Obi Wan to hear over the sound of battle.

Obi Wan and Ahsoka seemed to hear him as they immediately took off in the opposite direction of the Hive.

Floating Hive Wizards launched Darkness blasts at the Clones, causing debris and bodies to fly in multiple directions

Clone troopers had engaged flying enemies before and were fighting with utmost determination, but with little effect.

On Ahsoka's right, Clones had set up a barricade and were holding out against Hive Acolytes. These Acolytes had armor much thicker than a Super Battle droid and so were gunning down troopers that stayed above cover for more than a split second. The Clones however, had gone through brutal training for years and were raised to fight against the odds.

"Grenade 'em!" Captain Rex yelled in fierce determination as he threw a Thermal Detonator.

A wave of Detonators soon followed and blew through the Acolytes as they attempted to duck behind cover.

Clone troopers cheered loudly but were soon cut off by a loud roar.

Several Knights entered the scene, rushing towards the barricade.

The Clones immediately opened fire, causing a light show of blue lasers to speed across the battlefield.

The Knights ignored the lasers like a human ignoring an ant.

Once close the Knights swung their monster swords and bashed the Clones to pieces. Soldier after soldier, the Clones went down, their bodies flying about as giant swords smashed into them.

By this time Anakin, Obi Wan, Ahsoka, and a handful of Clone soldiers had managed to load into the remaining dropships.

They could only watch as Captain Rex and a few other soldiers were beaten and bashed about.

"I don't know if we can save the galaxy." Obi Wan said, weary from the fighting and slaughtering of his fellow troops.

"Well we won't go down without a fight, thats for sure." Ahsoka replied, wiping off Thrall flakes.

The galaxy is in the greatest danger that it's ever been in.


End file.
